


anan拍摄纪实

by Soybeanmilk295



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KinKi Kids - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soybeanmilk295/pseuds/Soybeanmilk295
Summary: 18+高速假车现在退出来得及





	anan拍摄纪实

15.

好漂亮。

用漂亮来形容一个男人似乎不太贴切，但在场的每个人都这么想。

与隐隐蕴含着力量的肌肉不衬的，是纤细玲珑的骨架，像是有着流畅线条的伞骨，将筋肉撑开成柔韧又顽强的形状。

稍稍凸起的肩胛骨，脊椎两边小小的坑，直直的线条延伸到股间，盛着灯光的腰窝。

堂本刚是第一次如此不带杂念地欣赏堂本光一的肉体，说真的，虽然身高不高，但比例确实很好，背很漂亮，腰很纤细，屁股挺翘圆润，大腿紧致可爱，是很好看的艺术品。

他的精神也游离开来，一个他抱臂远观，另一个他看着毫无波动的自己。

果然是不喜欢这个人了吗？怎么能用这么纯粹无杂念的心情去欣赏呢？

堂本光一被要求走进准备好的浴室内，有一面白色瓷砖的墙，剩下都是玻璃的挡板。真的有莲蓬头，他自然地扭开，水压强劲温度适宜。

很快就将头发打成半湿，一缕缕沾在额头，热水的蒸汽蒙上玻璃，肉色的躯体若隐若现，很好看。

堂本刚觉得不够好看。

他冲一个女性staff招招手，凑到对方耳边说了两句。

立刻就有人打断了拍摄，关了水，递上一件宽松的白衬衫。

堂本光一纳闷，这怎么还越穿越多了。

“直接的暴露不如半遮半掩，”堂本刚在远处呷了一口拿铁，“披上，不要系扣子。”

堂本光一看着他，然后如他所言，披上衬衣，重新开水。

衬衫很快被浸湿，紧紧贴在身体上，半透明的白色布料包裹着小麦色的皮肤，乳头的粉色也若隐若现。

“很好，很好，”摄影师兴奋地按着快门，“抬头，给我看看你的喉结!”

堂本刚还是皱着眉，他觉得还是不够好看，颜色不够好看。

其实这是很奇怪的。在以往，仅仅是“堂本光一不穿衣服”这一句话就可以让他失去所有理智，失去所有对美丑的判断，他不再有标准和原则，他可以仅仅想着那个名字自渎，不需要参照物和更多细节。

客观地来看，也就是一个39岁的大叔，纵使身材在同龄人中还算不错，却也绝对称不上唯一不可替代。人类本就大同小异，只是因为对自己特殊，所以细节才会变得那么有趣和吸引人。

不带滤镜，才会发现不美之处。

啊，是黑色。

内裤太显眼了，黑白对比太过鲜明，反而是身体的肉色失去了位置。

“光一，”他把长发别到耳朵后面，思考着说，“你蹲下，把内裤的黑色遮一遮试试看。”

堂本光一很快明白了症结，他看着皱着眉头在纠结措辞的manager桑，突然就起了胜负心。

“要那么麻烦，”他嘟囔着，“我脱了不就好了。”

全场寂静，只有流动的水声。

堂本刚目光闪烁。

在场的女性staff齐齐红了脸，在内心为堂本话光一疯狂打call并海豹鼓掌。

虽说是裸杂，但裸到哪一步，还是要看被拍的艺人自己的接受程度。杂志方对堂本光一的尿性早有耳闻，已经做好了大明星浑身僵硬全程不看镜头不拗造型的最坏准备，根本没敢提过分的要求。

没想到事情的发展方向会变成这样。

堂本光一一直盯着他的manager桑，并没有看到他所期待的面红耳赤，那人仍是面无表情的样子，甚至像是有些冷，拉紧了身上的披肩。

很好，那就继续，他盯着那双看向自己却并没有与自己目光直接相触的眼睛，左手的拇指伸进了内裤的松紧带。

那双猜不透的圆圆的眼睛，像是沾染上了说不清道不明的笑意。

他仿佛受到鼓舞，继续轻轻地拉开一截，露出分明的髋骨。

在场的staff，不论男女，齐齐咽了下喉咙。

然后缓缓下拉。

内裤的左边终于褪到了大腿根，尺寸可观的深色性器弹了出来，颤颤巍巍，处于半勃起状态，摄影棚全体屏息凝神，脱内裤的人却似乎毫无察觉，他隔着众多脸红心跳注视着自己的工作人员，用眼神去强奸那个站在黑暗中平静的人，挑衅着，将他不知阴晴的面容一寸寸勾勒，从圆圆的眼睛，到沾了一点奶沫的三角型嘴唇，像是远程x光，肆无忌惮，像是要把那点蛋白质连同那个人一起吃掉。

赤裸裸。

摄影师激动的心，颤抖着手，愣是没敢按快门，在脑海中刻下了这一幕。

终于褪下了膝盖，将内裤扔在一边。

光裸的下半身大剌剌地摇摆着，现场陷入诡异的宁静中。

因为震惊，半天无人反应，好久，堂本刚随手把咖啡放在一边，朝他走了过去。

堂本光一看着面无表情向自己走来的人，大大的披肩带起一阵风，他身上独有的的草木香气混合着水汽向自己扑来。

来了，他想，终于憋不住了？很能忍嘛，来啊，我倒要看看大庭广众下你能怎么样。

却见manager桑风轻云淡，眼底一片清明，隔了他一米左右不碰到他丁丁的安全距离，伸手拨了拨他半湿的刘海，挡住了眼睛。

“很主动嘛。一会儿呢，你就从刘海中间看过来，不是看我，是看相机。”堂本刚淡淡地笑了笑，压低了声音凑近他，“把相机想成我也可以，总之，”

“这是工作，拜托您了。”

堂本光一心头一空，连带着汹涌澎湃的下身也冷却了下来。

但就在他心灰鸡冷的时候，他的manager桑袅袅婷婷地回去了，然后他就看到他的manager桑捞走了他扔在椅子上刚刚脱下来的原味内裤，顺手揣进了兜里，动作流畅连贯，像是带着仙气。

操。

你这是在考验我？他想，原来爱收藏这个？

衣柜里多的是，都是你的。

他拿了我的内裤!穿过的!

于是眼神愈加幽深，举起了手。

“摄影师，”他笑的志在必得，“还不开始吗？”

接下来在场的staff们就目睹了拍摄历史上让人难以忘怀的一幕，只能说tension这么高的堂本光一真的是生平仅见。铺天盖地的荷尔蒙像是潮水一般四处扩散，几乎要把人熏一个跟头，跟着舒缓的R&B节奏，他裸着下半身在狭小的浴室内自由地律动。随着水流摩挲自己的喉结，像是真的在洗澡。

然后嘴角微微勾起，手伸进衬衣慢慢抚摸上自己的胸肌，在乳头处停留，将眼睛抬起来看向相机，然后拎起衬衣叼在嘴角。

很明显了，这是一场战争，其中一方无耻地使用了色诱。

“就是这样就是这样，好的，好的，你是世界上最性感的人，眼神再迷离一点，迷离一点!”摄影师大声喊着。

堂本光一心头冷笑，废话，谁说我不性感？不给你们看而已。

他看着那个站在相机后的人，目光热切得要把他盯穿。他想象着他的manager桑软着声音无奈地说喜欢自己的样子，上目线天真又色情，脑海中膨胀开的征服欲望简直要破体而出。

呵呵，很性感嘛，堂本刚感受着他如有实质的目光，心里想，还真是神气，还以为你会像雕塑一样翻来覆去就那几个姿势呢，没想到懂这么多。

但不得不承认，他被某些人挑衅的态度激发了创作的热情。

对战斗，他堂本刚还从没怕过。

“向这边看。”他慢慢说。

于是那道目光变得更加火热。

“很好，抬头!”他拍拍手。

堂本光一慢慢抬起眼，目光中带着轻蔑和不羁，似笑非笑地歪着头，坏心思地撩起有些长的衬衣。

堂本刚眯了眯眼。

双方状态渐佳，已经无法打断。

“手指放在下唇!对就这样，嘴微微张开，眼睛向下看------很好!”

“把衬衣拉下肩膀!稍微抬高肩膀，露出锁骨!!”

“将莲蓬头对着自己的嘴冲!”

“很好，手从背后撩起衬衣角!把屁股露出半个!!ok就拉到这里!”

“不够!不够!给我更多!!释放你自己!!!”

不知什么时候，发指令的已经完全变成了堂本刚，他的声音越来越高亢，而摄影师沉默着，只是快速地按着快门。堂本光一在音乐和弥漫的蒸汽中，随着他的指令自由地舞动，漂亮的肢体摆出各种各样迷人的姿态，王子脱掉皇袍，神子走下神坛，像是妖娆狂放的魔花，要将误入的旅人吞噬。

“你的爱人，亲亲他，对，想象着他在你身下，赤裸着，他在给你服务，用嘴，没错！你不想要更多吗？他在哭了!!他在看着你!!你不想要更多吗？？”他几乎是在吼了。

兴奋。

无法压抑的兴奋飓风一样将他包围，然后被那指令引燃，模糊了一切，堂本刚的声音像是从天外来，被他奉为神谕。

什么爱人，他想，就是你。

“摸摸你自己!随便哪里!”堂本刚额头冒汗，眼睛一眨不眨盯着浴室中的人。

堂本光一深深地看了看他，将头埋进一边颈窝，侧面露出利落的下颌线条，然后左手缓缓从小腹向下摸去，直到握住了自己的性器。

现场一阵抽气声。

管有多少人在看，他的心头疯狂又理智，用盛满欲望的眼睛盯死了那个对他发号施令的男人，用目光传达着我想日你的讯息。

你让我摸的，他想，是你勾引的。

他当然不至于真的在拍摄时打飞机。但动作和表情变得越加放浪，在近乎癫狂的自由舞动中，在魔音灌耳的催促下，接下来的效率高得出人意料，几乎不到一个小时就完成了拍摄。

结束的那一刻，所有人都如梦初醒，意犹未尽，满头大汗。

单人拍摄，却是一场神交。

满面通红的女性staff僵硬着垂着头递过来一条大毛巾。

他接过毛巾披上，喘着气看向他的manager桑，却见他没有看这边，而是低着头和摄影师交流。

他没有熄灭的热情被浇灭一半，不上不下，像他的性器一样。

等他去洗了澡，裹上了浴袍，出了浴室，正好看到准备出乐屋的堂本刚。

他快走三步，伸出手抻住墙，拦住manager桑的去路，很像是前几年流行过的，壁咚。

逮到了，他想。

刚才气氛太好了，绝对不能白白放跑。

“请问我的manager桑，”他笑得暧昧又浮夸，“我的内裤呢？”

堂本刚眨了眨眼睛。

“你喜欢的话，我家里还有很多，”他凑近了那张魂牵梦萦的脸，“现在把这条还给我，等回了家，什么花色的都有，任你挑选。”

“呃……很遗憾，虽然不想打断您自我感觉良好的妄想，”堂本刚面容平静，“但十分抱歉……我扔了。”

哈？堂本光一愣了，“……你说什么？”

“我扔了啊。”堂本刚无辜地说，“我看你把它随便丢了，就替你扔了啊，垃圾不能乱放的，随地扔垃圾你是小学生吗？再说谁要收藏你的内裤，我又不是变态。”

“……堂本刚你在逗我?我只带了那一条内裤!!”堂本光一感受到了绝望。

“啊啦……”堂本刚睁大了眼，捂住了嘴，“十分抱歉…”

眼睛里怎么看怎么没有一点愧疚。

“你就说怎么办吧！”堂本光一心一横，一甩胳膊开始耍赖。

“我也没办法啊…我也只有一条内裤啊！”堂本刚义正言辞。

“那我穿什么回去!!”堂本光一急了。

今天的私服是一条紧身皮裤，穿内裤都很凹凸的那种。

“爱穿什么穿什么喽，”堂本刚饶有兴味地说，“真空包装，皮包鸡，挺好的。”

堂本光一脸色由红转白由白转青，

“你狠。”

然后仓皇而逃。

堂本刚在原地静了几秒，等空气中沐浴液的味道散去，才慢慢拿开搭在胳膊上遮住大半个下半身的披肩。

宽松的裤子凸起一块，属于自己的性器硬得发疼。

这种博弈，只能是两败俱伤。

继续斗下去也没有结果的，manager桑悲哀地意识到了这点。


End file.
